Un equipo inusual
by Maruk-chan
Summary: Una comica historia llena de risas y mucha diversion... Iori, K' y Kyo se ven forzados a participar en el KOF en un equipo de 4... Invitan a Shingo y asi inician su aventura en Brasil, podran lograrlo?


El altivo pelirojo apresuro el paso al darse cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenia de llegar a su destino, mientras mas pronto llegara, mas pronto acabaria según el

El altivo pelirrojo apresuro el paso al darse cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenia de llegar a su destino, mientras mas pronto llegara, mas pronto acabaría según el. La verdad, el torneo KOF 2006 que se celebraría ese año no era algo que le interesara mucho, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría demostrar su supremacía sobre Kyo, y mas aun, humillándolo frente a toda la gente que solía asistir a un evento así, era toda una satisfacción.

Por su parte, un chico con una castaña cabellara, aceleraba la velocidad en su motocicleta, le emocionaba mucho la idea de entrar de nuevo al torneo KOF de este año, le encantaba ir y demostrar que tenia lo necesario para ganar y con eso, ganarse a todo el publico que ya lo había convertido en una recocida figura publica. Después de la reciente pelea que había tenido con Benimaru, se decidió a que entraría al torneo de este año solo, de cualquier forma, no estaría de mas llevarse toda la gloria para el solo, sin embargo…lo mas probable era que su primer combate fuera con…

- Yagami… - Dijo Kyo frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndose frente a la mesa con los formatos para la inscripción del tan mencionado torneo -

- Kusanagi. – Respondió Iori con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada incrédula – Y bien? – Pregunto deteniéndose a escasos 30 cm. de Kyo – Donde están tus 2 niñeras? No me digas que viniste aquí sin su permiso? –

- No sabía que el KOF dejara competir a gente tan inmadura… -

- Exacto. Así que…que haces aquí? – La sarcástica sonrisa de Iori se dibujo en su rostro cuando detenía el primer insulto que Kyo le había lanzado en mucho tiempo – Si me disculpas… - Dijo el pelirrojo empujando a Kyo para ponerse frente a la mesa de inscripción – tengo un torneo al cual inscribirme

Kyo, al ver a Iori ganándole su lugar, pronto lo empujo también lo que solo hizo que se iniciara una guerra de empujones entre ambos.

Yare, yare...que es esto? Otra pelea entre Kusanagi y Yagami? – Un individuo a espaldas de Iori y Kyo llamo la atención de estos y se despojo de sus lentes negros para continuar - …Porque no me sorprende?

Pensé que se habían hecho cargo de TODOS los clones, K'… - Dijo Kyo encarando al platinado

Pues pensaste mal….y es K' Dash para ti…-

Iori se limito a ver a Kyo y K' pues parecía no haberle prestado mucha atención a K' en los torneos pasados, no había visto que hubiera otro que odiara a Kyo

Muévanse, señoritas… - ordeno Iori pasando entre K' y Kyo hacia la mesa de inscripción

No tan rápido, Yagami! – Kyo se acerco también

Tch, nose que le ven a ese torneo tan estupido… - se jacto K'

¡QUE QUIERE DECIR CON QUE NO PODEMOS ENTRAR DE UNO!! – preguntaron Kyo e Iori al unísono y molestos

Lo siento – Dijo el encargado – pero son órdenes del organizador, solo equipos de cuatro…que tal si ustedes dos hacen su propio equipo?

Yo!? Con "este" (Kyo) peleador? Por favor!! – Iori se hecho a reír

Kyo estaba enojado, la verdad era que TENÍA que entrar a este torneo sino que pasaría con toda la fama y la gloria? Y sus admiradores? Debía entrar, así fuera con ese estupido Yagami.

Bueno…Supongo que tendremos que pelear oficialmente en el torneo del año siguiente…oí que este año iría mucha gente y..yo no estoy muy en forma, hace unos días me lesione un tobillo y…

Bromeas? Esta pelea se va a hacer! Entraremos…juntos…en el torneo, pero cuando lleguemos a la final, tendremos ese duelo, me oíste? – Iori intentaba sonar amenazante – ahora...solo nos faltan dos peleadores mas…

Kyo e Iori se giraron hacia K' mirándolo con cierta malicia y este adivino sus intenciones, el nunca entraría de nuevo a ese estupido torneo, desde que Máxima había sufrido una lesión y le dijo que no podría entrar, se sentía tan bien y ahora venían ellos a meterlo a su equipo así como así?. No. La respuesta era definitiva.

Oh, no, claro que no! Al fin no voy a entrar y ustedes no harán nada para cambiar mi opinión! –

Mientras que Kyo se resigno a la respuesta de K', Iori se puso a observarlo…no lucia como un debilucho, en realidad se veía en forma y eso les seria muy útil, además, lo mas seguro es que Kyo trajera a sus patéticos amigos a su equipo, por lo que quedarían tres contra uno y no era conveniente…por lo menos K' insultaba a Kyo.

Ves esa belleza que esta por aya? – Le susurro Iori a K' mostrándole la motocicleta del Kusanagi

Si…bastante impresionante… -

Que te parecería tener esa preciosura para ti solo, eh? Solo tienes que entrar a nuestro equipo y ya…aparte…no suelo hacer este tipo de alianza con cualquiera, pero…no te gustaría verlo sufrir? – Iori ahora giro su vista hacia Kyo

Suena interesante… -

Iori se acerco hacia Kyo quien continuaba alegando de querer entrar solo con el encargado de las inscripciones

Kusanagi!! – Grito Iori, picándole las costillas a Kyo quien brinco del susto

Yagami idiota! Que pasa contigo? – Renegó Kyo

Ya, ya..no aguantas una broma…

Pero en realidad lo que había hecho Iori aprovechando el susto de Kyo, fue que le robo las llaves de su motocicleta, mientras el estaba en el aire Iori le metió la mano al bolsillo.

Aquí tienes. – Iori le entrego las llaves a K' – Toda tuya. Solo tienes que cumplir con el trato.

Esta bien…lo haré –

Muy bien! Ya me veo llegando a la final… - Kyo se emociono

Y yo ya me vi derrotándote, baka…

LES RECUERDO que nos falta alguien! – advirtió K'

Todos los tres peleadores se pusieron a pensar, la verdad era que no conocían a mucho interesados en unírseles y no muchos les caían bien, este cuarto integrante iba a ser difícil.

Creo que..yo se de alguien... – Mascullo Kyo mientras que los otros 2 peleadores le miraban con expresión interrogante

K-K-Kusanagi-san!! De verdad quiere que yo...yo...este en su equipo de este año? – El pequeño Shingo miraba a Kyo con ilusión

Yabuki? – Pregunto Iori extrañado – No creerás que...jajajaja – El pelirrojo se hecho a reír

Tienes una mejor idea, Yagami? –

Ya nos podemos ir? – Pregunto K' – Me estoy cansando de todo esto..

Los 3 peleadores se miraron insistentemente. Kyo diciendo "Denle una oportunidad" Iori diciendo "No" y K' diciendo "Ya?"

Esta bien... – Dijo Iori suspirando en resignación – Pero mas le vale, por su seguridad que no arruine nuestro inminente triunfo...todo, porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – Iori concluyo poniendo el énfasis justo en la palabra "cosas" para que todos entendieran que no estaba muy contento

Bien... – dijo K' – eso significa que ya me puedo ir...

No tan pronto K'... – Insistió Kyo

K' soltó un supriro de resignación – Es K' Dash para ti, idiota – El tampoco estaba muy contento

Nos veremos la próxima semana, en el aeropuerto a las 5:00 a.m., tengo entendido que el torneo se realizara en Brasil, espero que lleguen temprano y podamos tomar el vuelo...

Si, si, como sea...- Contesto K' alejándose de los demás y subiendo a la moto de Kyo

Hey! Hey! A donde se supone que vas con eso? –

A donde quiera que me plazca, no es tu asunto de cualquier manera...- K' inicio el motor de la motocicleta

Oye, como conseguiste la...!? – Kyo busco en su bolsillos las llaves de su moto – Oye...oye!!

Era demasiado tarde para Kyo pues K' ya se había ido, en su motocicleta recién lavada, con llantas nuevas.

Yagami... – Dijo Kyo volteándose hacia Iori, adivinando que el estaba detrás de todo esto

Kusanagi … - Dijo Iori sonriendo, mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Kyo hirviendo en cólera

Así inicia la historia de este inusual equipo… Triunfaran? Llegaran hasta la final? Podrán llevarse bien? Kyo recuperara su moto?

Eso es algo que nadie sabe… Por ahora…


End file.
